


Tutti i Tuoi Mostri

by SignorinaEffe87



Series: Easter Advent Calendar - MatchaBlossom [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87
Summary: "Voglio quello che tu non mi mostriI tuoi demoni e tutti i tuoi mostri"[Partecipante all'Easter Advent Calendar del gruppo Facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia]
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Easter Advent Calendar - MatchaBlossom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192406
Kudos: 7





	Tutti i Tuoi Mostri

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** SignorinaEffe87
> 
> **Prompt:** #59. Mr Hyde [#EasterAdventCalendar; [Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033)]
> 
> **Fandom:** Anime & Manga > SK8 - The Infinity
> 
> **Personaggi Principali:** Kojiro Nanjo | Joe, Kaoru Sakurayashiki | Cherry Blossom
> 
> **Tags:** One Shot, Slice of Life, Hurt/Comfort, BL
> 
> **TW/Avvertimenti:** Attacchi di panico, ansia e altri malesseri correlati (se non è la tua tazza di tè, non berla).
> 
> **Nota della Scribacchina:** Ispirata alle recenti dichiarazioni fatte dalla regista dell’anime, Hiroko Utsumi, sul fatto che Kaoru soffra di attacchi d’ansia notturni, tali da renderlo insonne (e che Joe dorme nudo perché i muscoli lo tengono al caldo, ma c’è un tempo e un luogo per ogni cosa). Io ho estremizzato un po’ la notizia per i miei fini malefici, ovviamente.

Ormai, aveva imparato a riconoscere dai dettagli, le notti in cui Kaoru cambiava pelle.

Ancora non del tutto sveglio, era rotolato su un fianco e aveva atteso il calcio con cui lui gli avrebbe ricordato in quale metà di futon doveva rimanere. Invece, non ci fu nessun calcio, e si ritrovò a tastare la stoffa ancora tiepida, là dove si sarebbe aspettato di sentirlo russare piano accanto a sé, le fusa di un gatto mansueto.

La consapevolezza della sua assenza, l’unica, orribile cosa che poteva significare, gli fece passare il sonno completamente. Doveva trovarlo, subito, e non lasciarlo solo, anche se non sarebbe di certo arrivato prima dei mostri. Avrebbe dovuto bere di meno e ascoltarlo di più, se lo riprometteva sempre e non lo faceva mai.

_Patetico e inaffidabile, proprio il compagno perfetto per uno come lui._

Si alzò in piedi di scatto, tirando la manica dello yukata su per la spalla, mentre faceva scorrere la porta della stanza: meglio essere prudenti, anche se i domestici che di solito si aggiravano per i corridoi della tenuta Sakurayashiki come formiche frettolose avevano la prodigiosa capacità di svanire nel nulla, ogni volta in cui lui trascorreva la notte in camera di Kaoru.

Sapeva dove avrebbe potuto trovarlo, il posto in cui andava a rintanarsi durante le crisi, la gabbia in cui cercava di rinchiudere la parte di sé che detestava di più. Conosceva i suoi nascondigli, tutti, da sempre, come conosceva il profumo fruttato che avrebbe fiutato sulla sua pelle, quando si baciavano, e la piccola ruga che gli compariva in cima al naso, ogni volta in cui stava per sferrargli un colpo di ventaglio sulle dita per tenerlo lontano.

E conosceva i suoi fantasmi, quelli da cui Kaoru non riusciva più a scappare, non appena calava la sera, per quanto veloce potesse essere capace di sfrecciare sulla sua tavola parlante. Quelli li detestava, tutti, dal primo all’ultimo, perché si prendevano il suo bellissimo, intrattabile Kaoru e lasciavano al suo posto un guscio d’uomo, sconosciuto e aggressivo, come il tizio malvagio di quel vecchio romanzo con cui il professore d’inglese li aveva annoiati per un intero semestre, al liceo.

Mr Hyde, che del suo Kaoru aveva soltanto la faccia sconvolta, e nient’altro.

Anche stanotte, toccava a lui riportarlo indietro.

Si fermò davanti alla porta dello studio di calligrafia e bussò piano sull’imposta di legno: “Kaoru, sono io. Posso entrare?”

Era già la voce distorta di Mr Hyde, quella che sibilò la risposta dalla parte opposta della porta scorrevole: “Vattene via, Kojiro.”

_Sono arrivato tardi, e questa è una di quelle notti pessime._

“Non penso proprio che lo farò, Kaoru” ribatté, socchiudendo la porta quel tanto che bastava per riuscire a infilarsi nello studio. Aveva imparato, dopo qualche graffio in faccia e molte recriminazioni in testa, che non doveva fidarsi di una sola parola uscita dalle labbra di Kaoru, quando si trovava in quelle condizioni. Quando era Mr Hyde a scegliere cosa dire, e non lui.

Lo trovò inginocchiato sul pavimento, le unghie piantate nel tatami con una violenza tale che le nocche erano sbiancate. Tremava, come se fosse stato travolto da un’onda d’acqua gelida, e il suo volto, nascosto dalle ciocche cascanti di capelli, era pallido, la pelle di qualcuno in cui non scorre più una singola goccia di sangue. Aveva un respiro pesante, affannoso, come se ogni boccata d’aria che riusciva a inghiottire rischiasse essere l’ultima, prima di restare senza.

Evitò di calpestare i fogli accartocciati che erano stati sparpagliati sul pavimento, fiori recisi lasciati morire, e spostò con un gesto delicato la vaschetta d’inchiostro, in cui era ancora intinto il pennello: non doveva restare nulla, in mezzo a loro, che potesse diventare un’arma.

“Qual è il problema, questa volta, Kaoru?” gli chiese, dopo essersi seduto sul pavimento, al suo fianco, sforzandosi di sembrare tranquillo, anche se aveva smesso di esserlo nell’istante in cui lo aveva più sentito addosso, sul futon che dividevano.

“Non va bene, non va bene, non va bene” lo sentì sussurrare, una filastrocca ossessiva a fiato mozzo, come la perfezione che desiderava, che si era imposto, che aveva imparato a pretendere da se stesso, fino a lasciarsi annientare. Le briciole di insicurezza che continuavano a far posare i mostri sulle sue spalle, fino a quando non sarebbero riusciti a divorarlo per intero.

Avrebbe voluto catturarli tutti e rinchiuderli in un barattolo, dove avrebbero smesso di dargli fastidio, come la manciata di lucciole che gli aveva regalato quando erano ancora alle elementari, la prima volta in cui aveva scoperto cosa fosse capace di fargli il buio. Quando ancora era così ingenuo da pensare che quella poca luce lo avrebbe potuto proteggere davvero dai mostri.

Kaoru stava parlando della sua prossima esibizione di calligrafia digitale, -se lo ricordava, perché era soltanto al primo bicchiere, quando ne avevano discusso, durante la cena-, ma avrebbe potuto trattarsi di un nuovo circuito malfunzionante per quella sua tavola parlante o la cortesia che aveva dimenticato di rivolgere a un cliente, e non sarebbe cambiato nulla, in quel brutto copione. Erano solo pretesti per sentirsi inadatto, per sguinzagliare i mostri, per lasciare il posto a Mr Hyde.

“Kaoru, manca più di un mese. Hai tutto il tempo per sistemare quello che non va…” provò a dirgli, ma si interruppe, nel momento in cui lo sguardo allucinato di Mr Hyde lo trafisse, dopo essersi preso gli occhi sottili e lucenti di Kaoru: “Non mi aspetto di certo che tu capisca, stupido gorilla, visto che il tuo problema più grave è trovare una da scoparti quando io non sono disponibile.”

Non doveva ascoltarla, non doveva lasciarsi neanche sfiorare, da quella voce distorta, come se uscisse da una radio rotta, perché di sicuro quello che stava parlando, adesso, non era il suo amico, il suo rivale, il suo amante. Non era Kaoru. Era Mr Hyde, e stava cercando di allontanarlo, per poter avere Kaoru tutto per sé, da plasmare e da consumare, con i dubbi e le paure, fino alla fine. Fino alla cenere.

“Non ci provare, Kaoru, so benissimo cosa stai cercando di fare” insistette, e si spostò piano, abbastanza vicino da poter essere colpito, come era già successo. Abbastanza vicino da fermarlo, se l’ansia avesse preso il sopravvento all’improvviso, “Hai un attacco di panico.”

Era come se avesse posato una carta di troppo in cima a un castello fragile ed elaborato: vide Kaoru sgretolarsi, percorso da un tremito isterico, i singhiozzi che affioravano sulle labbra contratte, e il pianto senza lacrime dei suoi occhi spalancati: “Non è vero, non è vero, non è vero!”

Si prese il primo schiaffo, incurante del dolore che gli faceva pulsare la guancia, ed evitò il secondo, inchiodandogli i polsi sul tatami e premendo la fronte contro la sua, impregnata di sudore gelido: “Puoi urlarmi contro tutti gli insulti che vuoi, pestarmi come quando ci azzuffavamo per le caramelle nel cortile dell’asilo, tanto non me ne vado. Io non ti lascio qui, da solo. Guardami, Kaoru.”

_Mi hai sentito, Mr Hyde?_

_Ridammi il mio Kaoru, subito._

Lo scorse nel suo sguardo, ancora in agguato, circondato da tutti i suoi mostri più fedeli e feroci, ma fu solo per un istante. Un battito di ciglia morbide dopo, c’erano gli occhi esausti di Kaoru, alla ricerca dei suoi: “Non ce la faccio, Kojiro.”

Allentò la presa sui polsi e intrecciò le dita alle sue, palmo contro palmo, sabbia contro neve. Nel silenzio che li avvolgeva, sentiva il suo cuore battere ancora in affanno, come le ali di un uccellino che cerca di non precipitare: “Non ce la fai a essere perfetto, Kaoru? Lo sai che non me ne importa proprio niente. Quando sei con me, puoi essere tutto quello che ti pare, anche un totale disastro.”

_Il mio bellissimo, totale disastro._

_Non c’è posto per te qui, Mr Hyde._

Sussultò sotto le sue dita fredde, quando Kaoru gli sfiorò la guancia, dove lo aveva colpito durante l’attacco: “Mi dispiace, io… detesto comportarmi così, sono una persona orribile. E non capisco come tu riesca ancora a sopportarmi.”

“Mi conosci, Kaoru: mi piacciono troppo le sfide, soprattutto quelle complicate da vincere” sorrise nel palmo della sua mano e gli baciò la punta delle dita, ancora profumate d’inchiostro e carta di riso, prima che Kaoru gli si afflosciasse addosso come una marionetta svuotata, “Da quanto tempo non dormi, e non perché sono io a tenerti sveglio?”

“Non lo so” lo sentì mormorare, con il volto nascosto contro la sua spalla, il respiro che faceva fatica a tornare regolare. Ai mostri non piaceva molto essere scacciati in fretta, le loro tracce impiegavano del tempo per smettere di fare male, e questo l’aveva imparato restandogli accanto a ogni costo, tutte le notti in cui gli veniva tolto il sonno e gli venivano lasciati gli incubi, “Canteresti qualcosa per me, Kojiro?”

“Io?”

_Io, Kojiro Nanjo, quello di cui avevano messo una foto segnaletica sulla porta dell’aula di musica, di fianco alla scritta_ Vietato Entrare?

Era una domanda stupida, una di quelle per cui, alla luce del sole, lontano dai mostri, si sarebbe preso del gorilla e anche le stecche del ventaglio sul naso, come un cane ottuso. Invece, Kaoru sembrava troppo stanco persino per arrabbiarsi, mentre gli spiegava, a voce bassa e in tono paziente: “Di solito, chiedo a Carla di farlo, ma ieri sera mi sono dimenticato di metterla sotto carica. Le ninnenanne mi calmano, però puoi scegliere quello che vuoi.”(*)

Non c’era nulla che non avrebbe tentato, per impedire ai mostri di tornare a riprenderselo, per costringere Mr Hyde a restare imprigionato nell’oscurità di cui era fatto. Persino rendersi ridicolo cantando come un gallo rauco era un piccolo prezzo da pagare, pur di non lasciar svanire quel sorriso debole, tutto e solo per lui.

Inspirò, a occhi chiusi, come prima di saltare sulla tavola dietro la linea di partenza dell’S, e seppe che avrebbe steccato, anche se non aveva nemmeno socchiuso le labbra: “ _Sakura sakura_

_noyama mo sato mo_

_mi-watasu kagiri_

_kasumi ka kumo ka_ ”(**)

“Sei stonato in una maniera raccapricciante.”

Kaoru gli tappò la bocca senza permettergli di finire la strofa, con l’espressione disgustata che aveva imparato a conoscere, e ad amare, anche lo faceva sentire un perfetto idiota. Il perfetto idiota che non avrebbe lasciato vincere i mostri.

“Vedi, abbiamo scoperto qualcosa che io non so fare. Capita a tutti, Kaoru” ribatté, scostandosi appena da lui, che assottigliò gli occhi in una stoccata crudele: “La lista delle tue mancanze è molto più lunga di quanto tu creda, Kojiro.”

C’era un pizzico di Mr Hyde che non se ne sarebbe mai andato completamente, un pezzetto di mostro rimasto incastrato nelle sue parole, ma non gli avrebbe permesso di scavare fino a raggiungere l’anima.

_Non durante la mia veglia, Mr Hyde._

“Dimmi, Kaoru, hai intenzione di sprecare del tempo a elencarmele tutte, queste mancanze, o preferisci usare quello che resta della notte per qualcosa di più gradevole?”

“Solo se giuri di non cantare, mai più. Nemmeno sotto la doccia.”

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Vorrei che fosse uscito dalla mia inventiva, invece sono parole della regista dell’anime: Kaoru si calma facendosi cantare delle ninnenanne tradizionali dall’IA del suo skateboard.
> 
> (**) _Sakura Sakura_ è una canzone tradizionale giapponese; la strofa qui riportata può essere tradotta all’incirca come _“Fiori di ciliegio, fiori di ciliegio/ per campi, montagne, villaggi/ fin dove lo sguardo riesce ad arrivare/ È nebbia oppure sono nuvole?”_


End file.
